New Team Urameshi
by Muriai Kamari
Summary: A Kurama.x.OC story. The second story in the series "Stories for Inuhime to B**** about" Inuhime being Inuhime313 . Spoilers out the wazuu. Now that yusuke is back, how will this new girl fit into the picture?
1. The Mission and The Return

**Stories InuHime can bitch about**

**Story 2: The Yu-Yu-Hakusho Story**

**New Team Urameshi**

_A Kurama x O.C. Fan-fic._

Inuhime came to the surface of the water, gasping ever so slightly for breath. She was naked except for a shiny silver pendent in the shape of a cat's head. She had been taking a bath in the pool at the base of the waterfall.

Sitting on the bank, ringing her hair dry, Inuhime had a far off look on her face. She was remembering Lord Koenma's words.

[Flashback Start

Koenma stood on his desk, his child form standing erect. The binkie in his mouth bobbed up and down as he spoke.

"Inuhime, do you know anything about the human Yusuke Urameshi?" Koenma asked.

"Well," Koenma continued thoughtfully, "He's not really a human. Not anymore." Koenma smiled. "Yusuke Urameshi is the descendent of Raizen. He is a half-demon of the Amazaku tribe."

Koenma turned. "Father – King Yama – wished to put Yusuke to death from fear that he would be to powerful and thus a treat. I, of course, refused to allow it. The result was that Urameshi was fired from being a Spirit Detective."

He looked back at Inuhime. "And now, after more than three years of persuasion, I am authorized to put Yusuke Urameshi on probation. He'll be a Spirit Detective for Earth again! The condition, of course, being that someone keep tabs on him at all times. That person being you."

Koenma handed her a map. "Your first duty is to accompany Yusuke from the Makai border to his hometown. There you will be introduced to the remaining members of your team."

"'Team,'?" Inuhime asked.

Koenma chuckled. "Its an informal term that many have taken to calling the makeshift squad Urameshi compiled. It began with the Tournament, where many groups of fighters would compete, one being Yusuke's team, since dubbed 'Team Urameshi'. They make quite a collection, actually."

Koenma seemed to be remembering something. "By-the-way, when you find Urameshi, tell him Puu says hi."

[Flashback End

Inuhime turned slightly. "This is so lame… I'm babysitting a hotshot punk for a baby. What a joke…"

Inuhime thought she saw a flash to her right, but when she looked there was nothing around, so she ignored it and got dressed.

Yusuke tapped his foot at the edge of the worlds. "What's taking that idiot so long? If I didn't have to wait for some dumb chaperone I'd have been halfway there by now!"

He sat down on the ground and pouted. "This sucks…"

After a few moments Yusuke saw a girl walk in his direction. She had bushy blond hair and hazel eyes. Her whole attention was on a piece of paper in her hand. Yusuke watched as her red kimono fluttered in the dry air. She didn't stop until she tripped over a small rock a few feet from Yusuke. He ran over to help her up.

"HAY! You keep that up and your gonna kill yourself!" Yusuke said as he helped her up. The girl shook her head to clear it. Yusuke saw what was on the piece of paper.

"Ok, why the hell do you have MY picture?!" Yusuke demanded, jumping back.

The girl looked from the picture to Yusuke and back again a few times before tucking it into her robes.

"Yusuke Urameshi, I will be your escort to the Human World. You may call me Inuhime."

Yusuke stared, then started cracking up. He doubled over, clutching his stomach.

Inuhime glared. "What's so funny?!"

"You're a- You're a- You're a GIRL!" Yusuke couldn't stop laughing.

Inuhime smacked him upside the head and threw him over her shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM BITCH?!" Yusuke screamed at her. Inuhime bit into his side, drawing blood. Yusuke winced slightly but didn't make a noise.

"I will NOT allow some punk to laugh a ME!" Inuhime snarled. "I am an upper S-Ranked demon highered by Koenma himself to take you back to your hometown. You WILL respect me, and you WILL comply!" Inuhime stomped off to the human world in a huff, Yusuke over her shoulder.

Yusuke sighed. "This is NOT what I expected…"

"By the way," Inuhime started without turning her head, drawing Yusuke's attention, "Koenma sent you a message. He says, 'Puu says hi'."

Yusuke stared at her. "…All right, you can put me down now. I KNOW how to walk…"

"Really?" Inuhime asked, letting him down. "I couldn't tell…" Yusuke glared at her, but she just kept walking.

After a few steps, Inuhime bolted into a run. "Com'on slowpoke, you wanna get to the city before we die of old age?!" Inuhime called over her shoulder.

"YOU'RE the one who was LATE!" Yusuke retorted as he ran to catch up.

They ran all the way to the edge of town.

_**END OF CHAPTER**__****_


	2. Reunions and Fights

Keiko walked down the street, like she had done every day for the past few years. She looked up at Yusuke's old apartment, sighing sadly.

"When are you coming back, Yusuke?" Keiko asked, knowing full well that, like every other day, her question would go unanswered.

"How does 'now' sound?" A voice came from behind her. Keiko turned with a start, eyes wide. She threw herself at the speaker, hanging on his shoulders and clutching him.

"YUSUKE! Oh, YUSUKE!" Her eyes filled with tears. "I waited, and waited, and waited for you… I'm so glad your back..!"

Yusuke returned her hug. "Me to, Keiko… Hay, how is everyone?"

Keiko let go and stood in front of him. "OH! Well, after you left, Kurama, Heie, Boton, and Yukina all went away. I visit Gen Kai every weekend to get news from the Spirit World, hoping to hear about you coming back. Kuwabara got back into his gang with vigor, but now he just defends people who can't themselves. 'Yusuke ain't here no more, so I gotta pick up the slack,' he says." Keiko turned around, then…

"OUCH!" Yusuke yelped as Keiko slapped him.

"YOU SELFISH INSENSITIVE GERK! YOU JUST _HAD_ TO GET IN TROUBLE AND GET EXILED DIDN'T YOU?! DO YOU HAVE _ANY_ IDEA WHAT KIND OF TRAMA YOU PUT ME THROUGH?!?!?!"

She shook, tears streaming. "I go to Gen Kai's one day and hear that Koenma got you under probation, and I've been waiting and waiting for you to appear. And you keep me waiting for a MONTH after your allowed out?!"

Yusuke flinched. "A MONTH?! I only heard about it a few days ago!"

"You expect me to BELIEVE that?!" Keiko yelled.

"He's probably right…" Inuhime said.

Keiko froze; finally noticing the Yusuke wasn't alone.

Inuhime continued. "Even with that barrier down, communication between the Spirit World and the Demon World is still slow. The Demons themselves can be hard to find, and the terrain is difficult to maneuver. And since there isn't a set phone or fax system between the worlds, the only means of communication is by mail or word of mouth."

Inuhime turned a little. "I myself have been one such deliverer. Such communication is still shaky, since both sides don't fully trust each other…"

Inuhime stepped forward towards Keiko slightly. In a stern but kind voice she said, "So be grateful. Messages could take years to get through to the intended recipient. It only took a month in this case, and Yusuke wasn't exactly easy to track down. I heard the deliverer had to beat off some of his enemies before anything could get done."

Yusuke thought back. "Ya, that was a little weird. First I'm beating this group of punks to a pulp, then this girl smacks down over half of the remaining ones and gives me a letter. As soon as I open it, she leaves."

Yusuke smiled. "Kinda freeky. She didn't even ask for a tip!"

Keiko frowned. "Well, I guess I can forgive you this time then. But DON'T think this excuse will work again, ok?"

"Ok, Keiko," Yusuke replied.

"Well, you better go to Gen Kai's Temple, Yusuke. Kurama, Heie, and Boton all went there to wait for you. Yukina is suppost to come too but she can't make it till later."

Yusuke turned, waving behind him at Keiko. "Thanks, Keiko. See you later!"

* * *

Inuhime looked lazily at Yusuke as they walked. "To think a punk like you has a girlfriend…"

Yusuke blushed. "She is NOT my girlfriend! She is just a girl who happens to be a friend, ok?!"

"Ya, right…" Inuhime replied, smirking. "That's why you all but made out in the middle of the sidewalk…"

Yusuke blushed harder. "Just shut up…" he scowled as they reached the steps to Gen Kai's temple.

* * *

"Your late, Yusuke. You should have been here an hour ago," Gen Kai retorted.

"Cool it, ya old hag! I had to find Keiko first."

"Don't be stupid – you could have easily come here first. Koenma said specifically to come here as soon as you entered the city. There is a reason for that, Urameshi. You have an assignment." Gen Kai pulled out an envelope and handed it to Yusuke.

"What, already?" Yusuke whined as he took the envelope. "What does Koenma want now?"

"Don't be ungrateful. If it weren't for Koenma you would still be banished." Gen Kai sighed slightly.

"That's right, Yusuke!" Boton piped in.

"IS HE HERE YET?!" Kuwabara yelled as he came in. He looked around before he spotted Yusuke. "Urameshi! Finally, your back! What the hell were you doing?!"

"Hay!" Yusuke yelled. "Its not like I was on a picnic ya know!"

Sparks flew.

Inuhime slid over to Boton.

"Are they always like this?"

"Only when they are together," Boton replied.

Kurama interrupted Yusuke and Kuwabara's fight. "Yusuke, would you introduce your friend there?" He asked, pointing to Inuhime.

Yusuke stood up. "Oh, that's Inuhime. She's suppose to keep tabs on me or something…"

Inuhime bowed slightly. "It is a pleasure to meet you-" she was interrupted.

Kuwabara gapped at her, only just realizing she was here.

"Here we go…" Heie muttered, bored.

"Oh, Inuhime! What a lovely sight to behold! You glow like a thousand burning stars in the skies of my heart!" Kuwabara serenaded.

"Cut it out, Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled.

"Oh, so YOU can pick up chicks from other dimensions but I can't?!" Kuwabara yelled back.

"No, you can't because I WASN'T THERE TO PICK UP CHICKS!"

"Oh, gimme a break! I bet you got with a different girl every night!"

"You take that back!"

"Make me!"

The two of them got into a fight in the middle of the room. Inuhime sighed. "I'm gonna need 3 things for this assignment: A cell phone, a bottle of water, and some aspirin…"

"What do you need those for?" Boton asked.

"I need the aspirin to help with the headaches I'm gonna get, the bottle of water to take it with, and the cell phone so I can call Koenma if I accidentally beat Yusuke to a bloody pulp."

Boton giggled dryly. "I can see why you would need those, then…" She looked at the wrestling match in the middle of the room. "They are defiantly NOT low-maintenance."


	3. Inuhime's Evaluation

"God damn it!" Inuhime screeched at no one in particular. She was wrapped in a towel, using another one to dry her hair. She rubbed vigorously then threw the hair towel to the floor.

She had her own room on the 66th floor of a large hotel. The 66th floor was one big suit. Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama all have rooms in the same suit. They all opened up to a living room. The dining room/kitchen was attached to the living room. And so was the door to the elevator room.

She stomped over to her bed. "What the hell is Yusuke's PROBLUM?!"

**[Flashback Start**

_GenKai coughed. "Yusuke, maybe you should stop fooling around and start the introductions…"_

_Yusuke looked up from Kuwabara (who by now was pinned with his arms behind his back and his face to the floor and Yusuke's left foot on his head)._

"_Geez… That thing is Inuhime…"_

_Inuhime stiffened. She raised her eyebrow. "'Thing'?! '_THING_'?!" Inuhime jumped on Yusuke, trying to tear him apart._

**[Flashback End**

Inuhime threw herself onto the bed. "And that Kuwabara is so creepy!"

**[Flashback Start**

"_OUCH! OW, get off me you bitch!" Yusuke yelped, trying to fight her off._

_Boton rang her hands a little. "Please! There is no need for violence! Ah…" She stopped, seeing it futile._

_Inuhime kicked Yusuke in the gut, but he managed to swing around and kicked her jaw._

_Kuwabara got back into the fray. "THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT A LADY, URAMESHI!" He screeched as he got between Yusuke and Inuhime._

_GenKai stood there, trying to keep her temper in check. She shook her head before…_

**[Flashback End**

Inuhime sat up a little. "So Hiei is secluded, he hardly says anything… Maybe because I'm a stranger… And that GenKai sure can be scary…"

**[Flashback Start**

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!!!!!_" GenKai yelled, kicking the bundle into Kurama and Hiei. Kuwabara went flying into the far wall by going between Hiei and Kurama. Yusuke would have hit Hiei, but Hiei moved so Yusuke went crashing to the floor. Inuhime was flung into Kurama's arms._

**[Flashback End**

Inuhime squeeled. "But that Kurama..! Oh my god: SEXYNESS!"

**[Flashback Start**

_Inuhime gasped, flying backward, her hair rushing like wings on either side of her face. She stopped with a slight jolt. As she turned her head, Kurama leaned his head forward slightly._

"_Are you all right?" Kurama asked, hands on Inuhime's shoulders._

_Inuhime blushed. '_He's… He's a fox! A… demon born to a… human…_'_

"_You sick?" Kurama asked, concerned at her change in color. "You don't have a virus, do you?"_

_Inuhime blushed harder. "No- No I'm fine…" '_He is so kind… and gentle… and cute…_'_

**[Flashback End**

Inuhime pouted. "How did a hunk like that end up with an idiot like Yusuke?!"

**[Flashback Start**

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Yusuke screamed from his spot on the floor._

"_You were acting like a child. Now, you still have not introduced Inuhime to everyone…"_

_Yusuke scowled. "What do I care. This is dumb. You do the intro-thingies." He rubbed his cheek and sat with his back to everyone._

**[Flashback End**

Inuhime rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed. "What a weird bunch…"

**[Flashback Start**

_GenKai made an exasperating sound. "Please forgive my stupid former pupil. That's just Yusuke Urameshi. The blue-clad dumbell," She indicated Kuwabara, still picking himself up off the floor, "is Kuwabara Kazuna. The redhead is Kurama, and the stubby shadow over there," She indicated Hiei, "is Hiei. Boton is this young lady over here." Boton waved. Then GenKai bowed slightly as she said, "And I am GenKai."_

_Inuhime bowed to GenKai. "Very nice to meet you, Master GenKai."_

**[Flashback End**

Inuhime curled up with a pillow. "Whatever… They just better not mess up the missions we get… I don't want to ruin my reputation as an Ass-Kicker-Extraordinaire!"


	4. The First Mission: The Thief Part 1

Inuhime pouted as she walked beside Yusuke, who sulked.

"Man, why am I wasting my time hunting down a common thief?!" Inuhime muttered.

"Who the hell signed me up for this grunt work?!" Yusuke griped.

"I have better things to do!" The two sneered as one.

Kurama turned to look at them. "Well, it's nice to see you two are thinking alike!" He chuckled.

"Nah-ah!" Inuhime and Yusuke said in unison. They turned to look at each other, then quickly looked away.

"Lets just get this over with," Yusuke retorted. "Boton, where did the Thief go?"

Boton feverently worked her mini-computer. "I don't know, Yusuke. Last sign of him was when he crossed into the human world. We don't know who he is, what he looks like or what he stole…"

"Then how, may I ask, are we going to find him?!" Inuhime retorted. "What proof do we have that he stole anything, or even exists?!"

Boton looked up. "King Yama's explicit order."

**[Flashback Start**

_Koenma paced up and down the T.V. screen. "Your first mission is an important one," he began, a little flustered. "I have received a report from King Enma himself of a robbery. The guards last caught sight of the Thief going into the human world carrying a box."_

_Koenma stood still in the middle of the screen and faced it. "King Enma insists that the contents of the box be returned at all costs. Under no circumstances are you to remove the contents from the box."_

_Koenma closed his eyes. "The Thief is to be apprehended, dead or alive. That is all." The tape ended._

**[Flashback End**

Inuhime snorted. "We have no lead, no identifying traits, no way to I.D. the stolen property, and NO CHANCE IN HELL!"

"We're not IN hell, are we?" Hiei hissed. "Shut up and look. The faster we get this over with the sooner I can leave you fools."

Kuwabara turned on Hiei. "Who are you calling a fool, shrimp?!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Yusuke snapped. He let out a breath before continuing. "All we gotta do is find a shady character carrying a box, confront him, and see if he's the guy we want."

"In other words," Boton interjected, "Trial and Error."

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooh!" Inuhime commented snidely. "What fun!" She dripped with sarcasm.

The group stopped in the main square.

"Ok," Boton started, "Kurama, you take the north district; Hiei, the south; Kuwabara, you and I will take the west."

"Inuhime is NOT coming with me!" Yusuke snapped.

Boton looked apologetic. "Sorry, Yusuke, but she has to. It's her job until further notice."

Kuwabara patted him on the shoulder. "Tough luck, Urameshi. See you later!" He gave Yusuke a big grin before going west with Boton.

Inuhime slunk into the Arcade after Yusuke. He went down the rows, looking left and right.

"What kind of thief would hide in an _Arcade_?" Inuhime asked.

"How should I know? I'm just looking…" Yusuke replied.

Inuhime was about to comment when she saw something.

A brunette with a backpack was playing DDR. Inuhime could have sworn she had seen her before.

The girl jolted to a halt. A big gold "AA" came up on the screen. The girl looked surprised for a moment, then twirled in a circle.

"Excuse me," Inuhime began, "Have we met before?"

The girl looked her over. "No. Please excuse me, but I must be going."

The girl walked briskly past Inuhime, then Yusuke, who looked up at her until she was out of site.

* * *

Yusuke groaned as he walked by Kuwabara. "I don't get it! We should of found the guy by now!"

"I know," Kuwabara replied. "Its really freaky! But, hay, at least I got to see a hot chick!"

"Really?" Yusuke asked, "Where?"

"Well, about two hours into the search, this brunette with a backpack goes by. I stared at her as long as I could, but then she left. I was hoping to get her number, but Boton was there so I couldn't go for it…"

Yusuke perked up. "A brunette with a backpack? Kinda short, with her hair tied back at her neck? Blue eyes? Long eyelashes?"

Kuwabara started. "That's her! How did you know?"

"I saw her in the arcade." Yusuke said tartly. "The air felt weird as she went by, like when there is a Demon. But it didn't feel like a demon, per say. It was… weird…"

Hiei and Kurama were waiting under a tree by their apartment.

"Yusuke, did you feel anything strange today?" Kurama asked.

"Well, kinda. This girl-"

"We know. She's an Angel."

"I know! So hot! Right?" Kuwabara said, thinking back.

Hiei glared. "I mean she was from the Upper World, you idiot!"

Kuwabara flinched, then shook his fist at Hiei. "Who are you callin' an idiot, three-eyes?!"

"What's the 'Upper World'?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama cleared his throat. "The Upper World is the home of the Immortals. The Immortals consists of the Gods, their children, and their chosen. They emit a distinct aura to those sensitive to it."

Yusuke thought that over. "So, are you telling me that we just met an immortal?"

Kurama shook his head. "No, she's only part immortal. I thought I sensed some demon in her, but I couldn't get close enough to be sure."

"Wait, what does this have to do with our mission?" Inuhime interjected.

"That's just it. She's the thief." Hiei stated plainly.

"And how do you know that?" Inuhime asked.

"I could see the box in her backpack. It was marked with Enma's seal. There is no mistake."

Kuwabara scratched his head. "But why would an Angel do something like Steal? I mean, aren't they suppose to be really good and stuff?"

Kurama shook his head. "Angels act toward a higher purpose. And besides, she's not a pure Angel."

"But…" Inuhime whispered, "What could that higher purpose be?"


	5. The First Mission: The Thief Part 2

Inuhime was sleeping the useless day off when she heard banging coming from the living room. She groaned as she got up ad pulled on a robe.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Inuhime snapped as she entered the room. She blinked a little at what she saw.

Hiei was tuning up furniture and punching through walls at lightning speed. He had no shirt, and his hair was bristling. His headband was gone, revealing his third eye. He looked at her for a moment. Then, without warning, he was holding her a foot off the floor by her throat.

"Where- is- it?" He asked. He squeezed her neck hard before loosening his grip so she could speak.

"W-What?! What the hell are you-!" Hiei tightened his grip, cutting her off.

"My headband. Where is it?"

Inuhime grabbed his wrist, and dug her claws into his skin. Hiei didn't even react until she dug her index in between his bones. His hand lost control, and let her fall. Hiei grabbed his wrist with his other hand.

"I didn't take your worthless headband!" Inuhime sneered, rubbing her neck.

"If not you, then who?!" Hiei growled. "No other stranger is in the area. You're the only one who would dare."

Inuhime growled back. "You're so stupid. If I had stolen your stupid headband, do you honestly think I'd still be here?!"

Hiei was about to say something when Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama came in.

"Where's the fire?!" Yusuke whined.

"What's wrong, Hiei?" Kurama asked. He stopped. "What happened to your wrist?"

"She cut off the sensory system between my brain and my hand. I might as well not have one now."

"Only 'cause I wanted to _breath_!!!" Inuhime spat.

Kuwabara scratched his head. "I didn't think Hiei could reach that high…" He said to no one in particular. Hiei tried to kill him with a look.

Kurama looked at her, then back at Hiei. "Why is your headband off?" He asked suspiciously.

"Someone stole it…" Hiei muttered.

Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing hysterically. Hiei turned a light pink.

"You mean- You mean- You mean someone stole your headband- OFF YOUR HEAD?!?!?!?!?!" Yusuke gasped between cackles.

Kuwabara fell to the floor, banging his fists on the floor.

"KNOCK IT OFF!!!" Inuhime kicked them into the overturned couch. "If someone could steal from Hiei. Then they are too dangerous to let loose. We have to find that headband, and kill whoever took it. Hiei, look on the outskirts of town. If they are trying to leave, they shouldn't have gone far. Kuwabara, you and Yusuke look in the school areas. Kurama, you and I can check around here."

Kuwabara stood up, shaking his finger. Ah-ah-ah! You have to baby-sit Urameshi, remember- OW!

"SHUT UP KUWABARA!!!!!" Yusuke exclaimed as he smacked his friend's head.

"He's right, Inuhime. You and Yusuke stay here. I'll go with Kuwabara to check the schools."

Inuhime and Yusuke both pouted as everyone left.

"This is all _your_ fault!" They said in unison. "_My_ fault?! It's _your_ fault! No, It's your fault! Stop copying me! Shut the hell up! No, _you _shut up! I said _shut up_! _DAMN IT!_"

Inuhime heard a faint giggling as she and Yusuke had argued. As they continued, the giggling increased in volume. Soon it was an out right cackle. Yusuke didn't notice anything until…

_**THUD!!!**_

The girl from the arcade landed on Yusuke, laughing hysterically.


	6. The First Mission: The Thief Part 3

Missing part. For some odd reason this part didn't so up. WELL ENJOY!

Inuhime blinked a little at Yusuke's mild misfortune before she started yelling at the top of her lungs (which was pretty loud).

"HIEI! I FOUND THE THIE-" The girl cut her off by putting a hand over her mouth.

"Shush!" She whispered. "He might hear you!"

Inuhime pulled her hand off and whispered back into her ear. "That's kind of the point! HIEI!"

The girl fell back onto Yusuke, who was just starting to pick himself up off the floor. The girl held her ears with her hands, dizzy from the assault.

"…Loud…" she whined whimsically, swaying a little.

Yusuke had had enough. "GET OFF YOU LUNATIC!!"

"HIEI!! HURRY UP BEFORE SHE LEAVES!! HAY, HIEI!!"

Hiei came bounding into the room.

"You put my headband on so my Third Eye couldn't find you… Clever little viper. Give it back before I eliminate you."

The girl shook her head. "Why? It's not a very common headband, you know. You can make another one. I'll keep this. See ya!" She threw down a flash grenade.

When the smoke cleared… Inuhime was sitting on her.

The arcade girl had a red face. "Get off me…"

Inuhime looked down at her. "You're too dangerous to leave alone! You STOLE from HIEI!"

"So what?"

Inuhime looked at her like she was stupid. "…it's 'Hiei'… You know, powerful, fast as hell, kicks ass on a whim… You know, Hiei! Really short? Not too intimidating?? THREE EYED CHIBI DEMON??"

Hiei looked like he was about to blow a gasket. "…'Chibi demon'..?"

Inuhime didn't look at him. Kuwabara all but fell over laughing. "PRICELESS!" He wheezed.

The arcade girl still looked clueless.

Hiei snatched his headband back, hastily tying it back around his head. Inuhime noticed a faint tint of red on his cheeks.

Kurama nodded his head. "Well, now that we apparently have the thief, what do we do with her?"

"Kill her," Inuhime and Hiei said together.

Kurama looked startled. "…I expected such a suggestion from Hiei, but why do YOU say so, Inuhime?"

"I just went over this with the thief. She STOLE from HIEI! Too dangerous to leave lying around. I say, kill her and get it over with."

The arcade girl looked a little pale, but was otherwise unfazed about her potential fate.

Inuhime grabbed her by the back of her shirt. The thief's bag spilled out onto the floor. Three magazines fell open.

Yusuke picked up one, Kuwabara picked up the second, and Kurama picked the third.

Kurama took one look at the cover and said, "Porn…" before tossing it at Hiei's feet. Hiei made a big show of not looking at it as he walked toward the exit.

Kuwabara turned to one of the pages. He gapped at it, then looked at Inuhime, the page, then Inuhime again, then the page again, then Inuhime. He leaned in to Yusuke. "Hay, Urameshi, turn to page 66. Do you see what I see?"

Yusuke turned to the page, then went wide eyed. He started blushing insanely, and giggling like an idiot.

"What are you laughing at?" Hiei snapped.

Kuwabara darted in front of Kurama and Hiei, then opened to page 66. Kurama and Hiei stopped dead. They turned as one to look at Inuhime. They were both blushing as deep as Yusuke, eyes opened wide.

Inuhime looked at everyone in turn. "O.K., why is everyone ogling me?"

Yusuke went to her, and was about to turn to page 66 when…

"DON'T! SHE'LL KILL US!!" Kuwabara screamed.

"It's too tempting! It's just too rich, man!" Yusuke snapped the magazine open.

Inuhime stiffened. "…Wha…wha…wha…wha…wha…"

The group held it's breath.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"


	7. The First Mission: The Thief Part 4

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Inuhime clawed the magazine, blushing harder than the boys (if that was possible).

"So, when I was bathing in the waterfall…"

Flashback Start

Inuhime turned slightly. "This is so lame… I'm babysitting a hotshot punk for a baby. What a joke…"

Inuhime thought she saw a flash to her right, but when she looked there was nothing around, so she ignored it and got dressed.

Flashback End

"THAT WAS A CAMERA FLASH?!" Inuhime dropped the magazine. It fell open on page 66. A picture of a completely naked Inuhime covered in glistening water was the complete content of the page. The caption was 'Wet Demoness'.

Inuhime turned on the boys. "Why is everybody blushing?! My body is NOT THAT GREAT!"

'I don't even like my body…' She thought to herself. It took all her self control not to scream it.

Kuwabara and Yusuke started giggling. Inuhime smacked them upside the head.

"WHAT IS SO FUCKING FUNNY?! THIS IS NOT A HUMEROUS SITUATION IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!!"

"I-I-I-I- I can believe you have a naked photo in a PUBLIC MAGAZINE!!" Yusuke stammered between bursts of laughter. Inuhime was about to smack him when she noticed the thief slipping away.

Inuhime grabbed the thief by the scruff of the neck. "And where the hell do you think YOU'RE going?" She growled. Lifting the thief up off the floor, she leaned close to her face. "Now, just where did you get these?!"

The thief smiled. "They didn't tell you, Spirit Detective? Those are the treasures I stole from Lord Enma."

Inuhime looked like she would explode. "…Treasures? …Enma's Treasures?" She took a deep breath before… "THAT GOD DAMN TREASURE ENMA HAD US WASTE ALL DAY LOOKING FOR WERE PORN MAGAZINES WITH MY PICTURE IN IT?!"

The thief seemed to find it humorous. She started giggling. "I guess so!"

Inuhime threw the thief into Yusuke, then quickly snatched up all the magazines. She raced out the window, jumped off the tree, and quickly ran down the street and out of site.

The group looked out the window after her, waiting five minutes before seeing her return with three boxes of matches. She set each magazine on the pavement. Then meticulously lit all the matches in the first box, throwing all of them on the first magazine. She did the same to the other two. After she was done, all three magazines were burning brightly under a whole box of matches apiece.

Kuwabara started crying. "NOOOOOO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" He tried to dive out the window to save them, but Kurama caught him by his shirt.

"Just let it go. Those things are gone…" Kurama said softly.

Kuwabara hung out the window, sobbing about "All those naked women, never to be seen again…"

Inuhime jumped up through the window, dusting off her hands. "There, that's that. Mission accomplished. Good night!" She stalked off to her bedroom, slamming the door shut. Two seconds later she popped her head out just long enough to yell, "And don't let the thief get away!"

The group slowly dispersed except Hiei and the thief. Hiei glared at her. "One wrong move and you're dead." The thief acted like she didn't hear him, and plopped herself on the couch.

Kurama looked behind him as the door to his room closed. Then he reached into his shirt to pull out a piece of paper. "Good thing I took this while I had the chance! It's a shame to let a nice photo go to waste…" He hid the picture of Inuhime under his pillow and was sound asleep in moments.


	8. Surprise!

Inuhime was the first to get out of bed

Inuhime was the first to get out of bed. Yawning as she walked into the livingroom, she didn't notice the invisable sparks flying until her bed head got wacked.

"OWCH! DAMN IT!" Inuhime shreiked as a spoon slammed into her forhead. "What the fuck-"

"I'll kill you!" Hiei growled as he chased the thief around the room. He swung his sword, but the thief swirved out of the way of every blow.

"I kill you with spoon!" The thief squeeled. She held up her hand, and a silver spoon materialized into her possession only to be hurled at Hiei's jigan eye. He of course dodged the assult, letting it fly once more into Inuhime.

"OW! O.k., that's it!" Inuhime started casing the thief as well, but she threw fire about.

The thief seemed to be enjoying herself. "Lalala! Miss me! Miss me! Now you gotta kiss me!" She cackled. Inuhime roared, and Hiei focused harder on trying to dicapatate her.

"WHATS WITH ALL THE RACKET?!" Yusuke yelled the instant he came in the room. "There damn well better be an enemy in the house or I'm gonna start using your heads for a game of kickball."

Hiei and Inuhime stopped and looked at Yusuke cooly. The thief gave him a razzberry and jumped out the window. Hiei ran to keep sight of her. He opened his jigan eye. "Damn... Hiding from me again. How the hell does she hide from my Jigan Eye?" Hiei punched a hole throught the wall and went back towards his room.

"Didn't I tell you NOT TO LET THE THIEF GET AWAY?!" Inuhime barked, grabbing Hiei's shirt.

"Let go if you wanna keep you hand," Hiei said. "I'm not in the mood to pacify you're shredded ego. And it's none of your business what I do or don't do."

"LIKE HELL IT'S NOT!" Inuhime screatch.

Kuwabara came out, fully dressed and packed. "Well, I'm going to school. See ya later!" He quickly hopped into the elevator and was gone.

It wasn't long before the houshold got a phonecall. Inuhime answered.

"Hello?" Inuhime asked sharply.

"Who's this?" A woman's voice asked.

"Call me Inuhime. What do you want?"

"I'm Shizuru." Inuhime entered an aquwerd silence. "Kazuma's older sister?" The silence lagged on. Shizuru gasped in exasperation. "Yusuke's friend Kuwabara Kazuma's Sister Shizuru?!"

Inuhime held the phone a little away from her ear before replying. "Kuwabara's sister? Oh... Um... What do you want?"

"Kuwabara you dipshit! Get him off his lazy ass and onto the phone!" Shizuru's scream had Inuhime hold the phone away again.

"Um... Kuwabara went to school a little while ago..." Inuhime trailed off.

"Yeah, I know that, but he should be home by now since he got kicked out for being stupid!"

"Really?" Inuhime thought out loud. "Does this happen on a regular basis?"

"He wouldn't have an ass to be lazy on if it was..."

The conversation was cut short by Kuwabara coming in from the elivator. Inuhime covered the mouth of the phone. "HAY KUWABARA! YOUR SISTER WANTS YOU AND SHE'S PISSED AS HELL!"

Kuwabara froze. He looked at Inuhime. "T-Tell her I'm not home..." He clutched at his shirt as something moved inside.

Inuhime snorted. "Kuwabara say's he's not home..." She said into the phone.

"Tell him he has 5 minuties to get on this phone before I come over there and shove it up his ass!"

"Kuwabara!" Inuhime yelled again. Kuwabara froze in the doorway of his room. "Your sister says that you have five minuties to get on this phone before she comes over here and shoves it up your ass!"

Kuwabara shivered, darted into his room, then came out again with his shirt off. He grabbed the phone. "H-Hi sis, what ya want?"

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU JACKASS?!" Shizuru screamed so loud that it sounded like she was on speaker. "WHAT KIND OF STUNT WERE YOU TRYING TO PULL, HUH?!"

Kuwabara smiled nervously. "Now, sis-"

"YOU FINALLY GET INTO A NICE COLLEGE AND YOU ALMOST BLOW IT OVER A FUCKING CAT!!" Shizuru sounded like she was getting drunk.

"It was all alone and defenceless! I couldn't leave it on the roadside to die!!" Kuwabara retorted, amost like he had a backbone.

"DAMN IT! YOU PULL ANY OF THIS SHIT AGAIN AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS SO FUCKING HARD YOU'LL BE SHITTING THROUGH YOUR TEETH!"

Shizuru slamed the phone down, and Kuwabara let it drop as he sank to the floor. "Man, she's angry..."

Inuhime twitched. "She's a human, right?" She asked tentativly. "She's scarier than most of the demons I've met in my lifetime..." She sank to the floor too. "Damn... Human girls are fucking scary..."

Kuwabara pushed himself off the floor, hung the phone up properly, and went towards his room. "So," Inuhime asked, "What was that about a cat?"

Kuwabara froze. Turning his head slowly, he smiled at Inuhime shakely. "Wha-What cat?" He asked.

Inuhime crossed her arms. "The cat that Shizuru was screaming at you about..."

Kuwabara laughed nervously. "Oh! Uh, nothing! Nothing at all! Just a stray I found outside the hotel..."

Inuhime raised her eyebrow. Kuwabara sighed, then went and brought something out of his room. Inuhime got wide eyed when she saw the kitten with the white sash.

"I found this kitten on the street on the way to school. It looked so sad and lonely and scared... Well, I just had to pick it up!" Kuwabara cuddled it to his chest. "I think I'll keep it. Aikichi could use a playmate for while I'm gone..."

Inuhime tugged on the kitten's ribbon. The cat hissed and scratched at her.

"No! Bad kitty!" Kuwabara chastized. "We don't hurt people!" As he shook his finger up and down, the kitten padded at it with it's paw, although the claws didn't come out. Kuwabara smiled as the kitty nibbled on his finger. "AW! Isn't it cute!"

Inuhime snorted. "Spare me. Now where did you find this cat?"

"On the street outside! It was so scared and sad and lonley..." Kuwabara wiggled his finger again. "I bet it was left there by its owner to die... Rotten bastards..." The kitty jumped out of his arms and started to curl up on the couch. Kuwabara went to sit down beside it when Yusuke came back.

"God damn it! What does he want now?!" He sneered, rubbing his wet head with a towel. "Turn on the T.V. Koenma wants to talk to us..." He looked down. "Hey, whats with the cat?"

"Kuwabara dragged it in..." Inuhime mombled.

"Wow, and here I thought it was the cat that did the dragging..." Yusuke said, sitting on the cat's other side and turning on the T.V. The kitty sneezed.

The T.V. turned blue for a moment, then Koenma's face apppeared. "Hello, Yusuke! It's been a while! I hope you've enjoyed your return." His binkie bounced up and down a little as he spoke.

Inuhime made a face. "Am I the only one who thinks its wierd that we're taking orders from a toddler?" She sighed, then was hit in the face with the binkie.

Koenma realed the binkie back in with some fishing line. "As I was saying, I hope you're happy to be back. I did a lot of sweet talking to get you back. Now I have to say that you haven't repaid my hard work. Haven't you got my father's treasures back yet?!" He screamed the last bit in a fit of agitation. Red in the face, Koenma finally popped out of the T.V.

The kitty weaved its way between Koenma's legs as he continued. "I expected you to have found a common thief by now! What is your excuse?!"

"BUT WE DID FIND THE THIEF!" Inuhime spat, annoyed. "We took care of the _treasures_ too!"

Koenma perked up. "Really?! Where are they? Where are they?!" He looked around eagerly.

Inuhime pointed out the window. Koenma ran, and ended up hanging halfway out looking for them. After looking left and right, Inuhime pointed to the piles of ash on the ground below. It took him a moment to understand. His face fell.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Koenma started crying. "NOOOO NOOOO NOOOOO!!" Kurama and Hiei came running in at the sound of his bawling. At first worried, they lost interest when they established that there was no danger.

"What?" Inuhime asked, arms crossed. "Do you breastfeed out of playboys now?"

Koenma whipped his face. "I payed a lot of money to have those made and-"

"So they weren't King Enma's?" Inuhime asked, although more like a statement then a question. Koenma looked at her, then at the rest of the room.

"O.k. I admit it! Those magazines were the first of a series I was going to make for Spiritworld. I thought they would sell! Happy Now?!" He pouted.

"Nice..." Inuhime geered. She looked at Yusuke. "Can I kill him now?"

"I think it was a great Idea, Koenma!" Yusuke said. "Would have been a hit!"

Inuhime obliged. "OUCH!" Yusuke yelped, "What was that for?!"

Koenma coughed. "Alright, the treasures are accounted for (sort of)... What about the thief?"

Inuhime looked at the kitty, who was in the middle of getting hair all over Koenma's pants. "Yes, what about the thief?"

Kuwabara looked at her. "Didn't he just ask that?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes, I see where you're going with this..." He bent down and picked up the cat. "Haven't you had enough fun for one day?"

Koenma looked at the cat. "What are you...-HOLY CRAP!!" He jumped back as the kitty jumped at his face. The cat clung to his hat and hung over his eyes, blinding him. Koenma wobbled around. "Get it off! Get it off!"

Kurama laughed. "Seriously, playtime is over. Drop the act..."

The kitty climbed to the top of Koenma's hat, sat there looking at Kurama. Then started to get fuzzy. Not the harry fuzzy (it was already that) but the blurry fuzzy that really crappy television screens get sometimes.

Then, suddenly, there was a 'pop', and smoke came from where the cat once was. The same place where the Archade Girl now sat, in nothing but the little white bow around her neck.

Inuhime shielded her eyes. "O.k., didn't need to see that!"

The girl shrugged. "What? Cats don't wear clothes!"

Koenma struggled under the increased weight on his head. "What?!" He looked up, and went red.

Kuwabara and Yusuke oggled the new guest, and were cerimoniously smacked for it by Inuhime. Kurama averted his gaze, and Hiei threw his coat at her. "Make yourself decient - I'm not interested in your vagrent display."

The girl wrapped it about herself as she backflipped onto the floor. "Thanks! Um... Hi..." She waved at Koenma, who turned around to look at her.

Inuhime coughed. "Um, so, what's your name anyway?"

The girl looked at her. "Kamari, spelled with the Kanji for 'Uta' and 'Shinri'." She smiled. "Um... Hi..." She waved at Koenma again. He was gapping at her.

"...yoU..!" Koenma glared at Kamari. "You did it..! You Did it..!" He turned. "You will NOT meddle in my affairs anymore! You promised! You will NOT! NOT NOT NOT!!"

Kamari shrugged. "I wasn't meddling in YOUR affairs, I was causing them! There is a difference!"

"I like her now!" Inuhime said.

Kamari slinked up beside Koenma. "Don't pout! You-Know-Who might move up the wedding!" At this, Koenma froze.

"You wouldn't..." He lost color. Kamari grinned. "You didn't..." Kamari grinned wider. "...You did..." Kamari giggled. Koenma sank to his knees. "Why me?!"

Inuhime stuck her head between Koenma and Kamari. "Wedding? What wedding?! C'mon!" She circled the two before she saw the papers.

Kamari had pulled out a tan colored file with the word "Classified" stamped on it in big red letters. She was rummaging through it lazily when Koenma noticed.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THE CLASSIFIED DOCUMENTS?!" He jumped up to snatch them away. "GIVE THOSE BACK RIGHT NOW!!" Kamari held his head down and the papers up. He was too short.

Two of the papers fell out of the file. Inuhime snatched them up and ran into her room. Once the door was locked and she knew no one else was inside, she looked at the papers.

* * *

1st Paper

**Date:** TO BE ESTABLISHED by Lord Enma.

**Bride:** 歌真理 (Kamari)

**Groom:** コエンマ(Koenma)

* * *

2nd Paper

**Name:** 犬媛 (Inuhime)

**Race:** Demon

**Known Relatives:**

飛影 (Hiei)

雪菜 (Yukina)

**Charge:** 浦飯幽助 (Yusuke Urameshi)

**Benifactor:** コエンマ (Koenma)

* * *

The papers fell out of her hands. "...What...the...f-"

* * *

Co A/N

Hi this is Inuhime (aka inuhime313).

Kamari has finished up her part of the story.

I'm taking this and writing a squeal to it and then we are going to write a third one together.

So be sure to watch my page for the squeal.

Make sure to review for my Kamari chan.


End file.
